legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser jr is Bowser's spoiled brat son and a character from Mario universe. He is voiced by Caety Sagoian. Main Allies: Slade, Bowser and Bender (Formely Enemies) Worst Enemies: Mario, Fender Tremolo, Rico Dredd Working for Megatron He worked for Megatron along his father but secretly planning betray him and helped Jack of Blades in his plans to betray Magatron behind is back of his father Leaving his father and joining Rico and Fender When his father joined Slade's ensemble He refused joining Slade and leave his father. After Rico Dredd and Fender Tremolo found him and offered him joining them and he accepted. He also kidnaps Shahrukh and Gail Trent while Rico and Fender kills Fisher Biskit, Roger Baxter and other people Joining Malefor Legends of Light and Darkness Bowser Jr debut here along Rico Dredd and Fender Tremolo and helps Malefor and Rico in his plan to take Interpol. He also wants to fight with Scamp and helps Rico and Fender to kidnaps his family. He alongside makes challenges to the universe with the league. The terrible trio manages to take over Interpol sometime but how long will they hold it? Bowser Jr goes with Dredd and K Rool in bring in Harvey over to the Mountain to get info on Equestria to Malefor. Bowser Jr learns that his dad and his boss Slade are opposing them as they analyze the files found at Interpol trying to identify the heroes. Bowser Jr appears with Dredd and Fender off to attempt an arrest on Bender, Skipper and Heloie. He personally comands Harvzilla and their chase was not sucessful. Jr though being fine begins killing Lord Shen extremely powerful cannonballs to get revenge on Bender for eluding them and destroying his copter. Jr with Dredd and Fender puts Axl, Mojo and Lex in Interpol to use this to blackmail Bender and the others. Bowser Jr uses his doomship to get his transports to Malefor, but this is mostly foiled by Bender, Skipper and Heloise who board the ship, take some of his prisoners and leave him with a bad forehead. He is told by Khan with Dredd that vengeance will be theirs in time as they cause the team to split up. It seems he also has a desire to bring Phineas`s girlfriend Isabella over to him as she is much like Princess Peach. Bowser Jr even during Malefor's confrontation makes it clear to her this and even though she declines he won't refuse to do this. Bowser Jr while with Dredd and Tremolo he doesn't join Silas's plan. Bowser Jr has developed distrust towards Fender and Dredd, since they won`t let him do his own missions despite in being Bowser`s former right hand man. To prove this he joins Ozai and Giovanni`s plan and works under Shan Yu and Sa`luk. Jr is called and told what Darkseid did before he works with Shan Yu and Sa'luk. The Heroes ambush the trio and knock the two out of the way. Bowser Jr was captured by Suede and Harpuia. He is then tortured .very brutally by Jack Bauer who uses inflamtory drugs to force infomation out of him, or else Bowser Jr will get a lethal and very painful heart attack. Junior tells out of fear of Bauer what he knows, after getting the infomation, Bowser Junior sides with the heroes since while he did betray Bowser, Bowser stills trusts him the way he hoped Dredd and Fender to. When the heroes get a message, Bowser Jr instantly knows it's from Malefor and advises them to play it. Bowser Jr is ofered into Slade's team though Junior questions what makes Slade different from the rest of the pack, after hearing it He joins alongside Ventress Alongside Slade's other members Bowser Jr finds the destroyer and they all destroy it Allies: Bowser,The Koopalings , Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, The B Team, Irene Addler Enemies: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach (Though he does want Peach to be his mother), Yoshi, Midbus, Myotismon, The Court of Demons, Sly Cooper and his gang, Carmelita Fox, Stan Smith, Garret Bobby Ferguson, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr, S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, The Joker, Malefor, The League od Darkness, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac jr 1.jpg jr 2.jpg jr 3.png jr.jpg Bowser Jr 2.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Rivals Category:Apprentices Category:Sibling Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Son of Villain Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Red Heads Category:Conspirators Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness